Why Bathroom Doors Need to Be Locked at ALL Times
by Her Majesty of Pluto
Summary: Kai indulges in brief moment of voyeurism. -Grins-


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this little penning.

**Author's Note:** This is just a short piece I had on my computer and as it always is with me, I take forever to upload it. Anyhoo, I got the inspiration to spin this tale from a fanart I once saw online, one, and I am sure you TyKa fans will know of it, of Tyson sitting in a bathtub with a pervy Kai peeping in on him. I have since lost the link to the fanart even though I have it saved (for my own perversions and viewing pleasures) on my computer. Kudos to whoever created that piece of fanart. Currently in the midst of 8 essays, so time to write fanfics and read them is almost non-existent. I put up what I can. On that note, I do hope you enjoy this little piece!

* * *

**Why Bathroom Doors Need to Be Locked at ALL Times**

* * *

Kai Hiwatari truly understands why bathroom doors should always be securely locked even if you think you are home alone and that no one will come along to peep in on you or come into the bathroom by accident. It is a rule he abides by most strictly and one he makes it a point to impose on everyone he knows, especially Tyson.

&&

Kai Hiwatari always considered himself a lucky bastard for knowing Tyson Granger for so long a time and having been in the same beyblade team as the bluenette before; making time spent at the Granger's home an inevitability. He had become so familiar with the bluenette's family that he was bestowed the special privilege of dropping in whenever he wanted to, and unannounced too, if it suited his fancy.

Kai Hiwatari was exercising that special privilege of his one nice Sunday morning. His reason was innocent enough: he wanted a match with the bluenette. Ty-son Gran-ger: the only chocolate he would ever need, the warmer of his heart, and the fire of his loins. He arrived a whole two and a half hours earlier than his self-arranged, pre-agreed time. Why so early, you may ask? Why, he wanted to pack Tyson into as much of his day as he possibly could. Never mind if most of that time was spent on Tyson eating syrup-soaked waffles while Kai nursed his cup of coffee, bitter, the way Tyson always made it for him, and both of them shouting over a firestorm which was bound to bring the fire brigade and crisis team running in…again.

Only, the bluenette did not answer the door when Kai knocked. No one did. Was he too early? After all, Tyson was not an early person. Kai grinned. He was used to this. He let himself in and announced his arrival. No one replied but he _did _find a note in the kitchen from Grandpa Granger to Tyson indicating that the former was going to be staying over at a friend's place and he would not be home till the next morning. (How convenient.)

Kai thought he would go into Tyson's room and see if the young man was there. Maybe he would be asleep topless again, like the other day when Kai came for another friendly battle. That was certainly something. It was hard to wake him up for all the wrong reasons.

Kai walked down the familiar corridor and was about to go into Tyson's room when he heard sounds coming from the hall bathroom. He turned and saw that the door was slightly ajar. He heard a light singing and recognized the voice to be Tyson's.

His mind became a whirlwind of thoughts. Should he shout and announce himself again? And ask Tyson to shut the door for heaven's sake? Or should he run away just in case Tyson wondered and questioned why he was so overly eager to get started, arriving early and all? Or should he…should he…

It was perverse. It was wrong. It was an outrage of the other's modesty…but the door, that little gap between the door and the doorframe, tested his rationality and his morals… He took a step towards the bathroom, silently, and then hesitated. He should _not _be doing this. What if Tyson saw him? Then he would just call Tyson an idiot for not closing the door and that he was only passing by. It was easy to say something like that because Tyson was male. And so was he.

With that settled Kai dropped into a crouch and crawled to the door till he could put an eye to that gap.

He almost gave himself away with a gasp for the first sight that met him was a sumptuous, unobstructed view of a pair of taut, rounded globes—Tyson's ass. Kai's head felt light and he held one free end of his scarf to his nostrils to staunch the sudden nosebleed that ensued. Tyson was apparently stepping out of his pajama pants (he didn't wear any underwear to sleep!), presenting his bottom to the door and its hot-eared, swallowing companion. Kai watched on, scarf to his nose as Tyson, with his gorgeous back to the door, proceeded to undo his hair from its ponytail and shake it out.

Kai had to squeeze his eyes shut for a while because the visual buffet was too much for him to handle at once and then opened them again to see Tyson just stepping into the bathtub. Tyson lowered himself slowly, presenting his side view, and all that came with it, to his voyeur—Kai almost died—and once in the warm water, leaned back with a sigh. To Kai's ears, that simple sigh of satisfaction and pure languor was more stirring than any of the hardcore prints he happened to chance upon before.

Kai would never have guessed how much Tyson liked warm baths. The image before him bordered on the pornographic especially when Tyson dipped and reemerged, amidst the rising steam, with his hair wet. Tyson stretched his fists up to the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair in painful slow motion. Kai's breath hitched as he watched and he was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable in his pants. His heartbeat was so loud that he was suffered the beginnings of paranoia in thinking that Tyson might hear its hammering.

He made up his mind to leave (he needed to take care of his "friend" who was trying to break free and he doubted he could take anymore without giving himself away in the most criminal of ways, no less), but Tyson _had _to lift a slender leg above the water and run a hand down the side of the calf, as if admiring a smoothness from a recent shave. It looked like such an exquisite process, this business of soaking, or at least Tyson made it look exquisite with his hair falling all about him and the water sliding off his chest.

Kai would have stayed and stayed (and stayed) if Tyson had not accidentally knocked over something with his elbow: a bottle of body wash. The sound of the bottle meeting the floor and Tyson's murmur of "Aw, crap" as he reached over for the bottle, coming out of the bath a little, wet hair falling down the sides of his face, brought Kai to his senses and caused him to scramble hastily away from the bathroom door. The immorality of it all sunk into him then, made it known to him profoundly by the discomfort in his crotch area and he rushed for the guest bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom feeling relieved but not a little naughty. He had _seen _Tyson Granger taking a bath. What a pity he didn't have a camcorder with him. That was one video he could…um…to in his times of…dire need. He knew he did something very wrong, yet he couldn't keep the grin from stretching across his usually…grinless expression. There it was; the feeling of exhilaration that came with undetected perversion.

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day Kai Hiwatari smile so wide."

Kai felt his skin try to jump right off his body and whipped his head up, on the verge of manic anger, to see who it was that had shattered his reveries.

Ray Kon was only just making his way into the Granger's living room, with the usual air of peace that was always found to surround his person. As always, there was no hair out of place or a spot on his white tunic. Kai swore Ray could work in a coal mine and his tunic would still remain white at the end of the day. A random thought which was quickly erased by a sudden fear that Ray knew…knew what had transpired only some fifteen minutes ago, knew of Kai's peeping act. For all he knew, Ray might be playing him like a harp, waiting for him to confess, but Kai Hiwatari's mental willpower was something to be reckoned with. He crossed his arms over his chest and schooled his features into his usual cold mask.

Ray chuckled. "Enjoying a nice thought all by yourself, eh? And here I believed that you don't _have _teeth."

_Teeth? _For the life of him, Kai didn't know what Ray was talking about.

Kai felt his indifference was the best way for him to get out of this situation, especially since a previously absent guilt was catching up to him.

"Hn," was all he said and with that, he crossed the room and sat himself down in the nearest chair without looking once at Ray.

Ray spotted something and came nearer to look at it, earning a glare from Kai.

"Why is there blood on your scarf?" Ray asked, taking hold of the said garment and lifting the sullied end for Kai to see. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Then Ray dropped it and stared at Kai. Kai felt his heart hammer harder, but gritted out the word with admirable steadiness, "What?"

"You okay, Kai?"

Kai looked at Ray levelly. "Why shouldn't I be?" he demanded coldly.

"Because I thought you were a neat freak. You _always _carry around anti-bacterial wet tissue with you and you will _never _wipe anything with your special scarf under normal circumstances," explained Ray, still not taking his eyes off his former captain. Kai found Ray's eyes strangely accusatory.

Kai's face was a study when he replied, "Wha—how did you know I carry—"

Ray rolled his eyes. "It is not difficult seeing how you were always on Tyson's case for wanting to wipe things with the end of your scarf _and _that you seem to have an endless supply of wet tissue with you when we are out."

Kai felt himself in danger of blushing, so it was all he could do to turn away and close his eyes, digging his nails into his skin as he did so.

"Nothing escapes you, huh?" he remarked, opening his eyes to look at the other.

The way he said it annoyed Ray, but Kai would be Kai after all. Kai had his good moments, his _many _good moments…but perhaps it was too early in the day and Kai had not had his coffee yet, so Ray will let Kai's little impoliteness pass.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kai asked.

Ray lifted a shopping bag and swung it a little. "Got something I want to give Tyson."

Kai eyed the bag suspiciously. What could Ray possibly want to give Tyson? Surely Ray was not in contention with him for Tyson's affection?

He was about to ask, despite his better judgment, but Ray had by then turned away and made his way to the hallway leading to Tyson's room, with a casual, "Think I'll just leave it in his room."

Kai felt the tension in the air ease a little and he deigned to heave a sigh of relief. He was no longer under scrutiny and his secret was safe with him.

A sudden realisation made him sit up straight, his eyes widened to epic proportions (by Kai standards).

It was then that he heard Ray's cry of, "Oh my g—what the hell, Tyson! Close your bathroom door properly! For _good_-ness sake! Some people want to keep their eyesight, you know!"

Kai did not hear what Tyson said to that, except discern that it was something cheerful and casual, as it was always Tyson's style to greet people. All that surged through Kai was a horror, a terrible, terrible horror that paralysed him, threatened to render him a madman for the rest of his life and make an enemy out of Ray.

Ray, it seemed… Ray… Good Ray, honest Ray, noble Ray… Ray who was always nice and pleasant… _Ray_ had seen what no one ought to see. It was sacrilegious in Kai's books; it was a crime worthy of the death penalty. Ray had seen…Tyson…naked.

Kai shot out of his seat, knocking it over in the process and made a mad dash for the hallway.

-Finis-


End file.
